


How to make a proper sandwich?

by SileneFairchild



Series: Tales from the Scource and the Shards [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Food, Gen, Laughter, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Sandwich, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SileneFairchild/pseuds/SileneFairchild
Summary: Where did G'Raha learn to make sandwiches? We´ll see.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Tales from the Scource and the Shards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	How to make a proper sandwich?

The Crystal Exarch was a man of many talents, some of them were older then his mission. Some of them he had obtained when he only was G’raha Tia.

***********************************

G’raha sat on one of the platforms around the big crystal formation near the camp where his colleagues make their research, and tried to translate the inscription on a relic from the Labyrinth of the Ancients. But something was bothering and he couldn't really grip what it was. It was quiet, not to hot, he had slept enough, it was everything like in his small study back home in Sharlyan.  
Nevertheless he found himself unable to focus on this little piece of text.

“Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh.” 

With a frustrated cry, he surrendered his efforts and leave his reading place. Maybe he could hide himself in his tent. Fortunately the Warrior of Light was on a small mission for Rammbroes, so he could brood for a while untroubled.

But when he entered the tent, he met the surprised gaze of his tentmate. He went to his bed, a pout on his lips and sat down. The Warrior of Light waited a few moments for G’raha to say something, before he carefully asked.

“Is anything wrong? Can I help you?”

At first he wanted to get snappy, but this man didn't deserve his bad mood.

“I… I don’t know, I feel a little uncomfortable and I´m edgy with no reason, and I can’t focus on my work.”

A sudden grumble was heard when he ended his explanation. The poor scholar blushes immediately of embarrassment.

“G’raha, could it be that you are hungry?”

“But I had breakfast,” he tried to defend himself.

“Sure, but you practise Archery and you don’t just sitting and study. Your body builds more muscles, and muscles need nutrition.”

“It´s still a while ‘til lunchtime, and I don’t know how to cook by myself.” The young Miqo'te looked almost more embarrassed then before.

“Really? Ok, I think we can fix this. But not here, not the right ingredients and right atmosphere.Come on, G’raha let´s go on an adventure.”

*

The Warrior of Light took G’raha’s hand and dragged him to the chocobo stable. A few minutes later they were on their way to Revenant’s Toll. While they were riding the Warrior of Light talked to someone over his Linkpearl, to whom G’raha didn’t pay attention, he enjoyed the sun and the freedom from Rammbroes. 

They let their birds at the public stalls and made their way to the Rising Stones, the Headquarter of the Scions of the Sevens Dawn, more precisely the branch which was located in Eorzea.

“I'm sorry, most of the Scions are on missions outside of Mor Dhona and Minfilia has some very important visitors, but that's no problem, we’re here for F’hlaminn’s expertise in this matter.” He smirk when G’raha rolled his eyes.

“Oh, there you are my boys.” The melodic voice of F'lhaminn greets them, as soon as they opened the door. “Come in. “

G’raha almost shied away from the former songstress, but her soft smile lured him to the counter. 

“You must be G’raha Tia, it is a pleasure to meet you.” 

G’raha must have looked really confused, because F’lhaminn stifled a small giggle before she said: “ Our reckless friend told me of you. Please sit down. Do you want some tea while your companion fetches the ingredients I ordered.”

“ Yes Ma’am.” And the Warrior of Light was out of the door. 

G’raha looked baffled after him, still not realizing why he was brought here and what he should do. A delicious smelling cup of tea and soft poke from F'lhaminn claiming his attention.

“Hey G’raha, does you like most.” 

“Huh, what do you mean with what do I like most?”

“What filling on a sandwich do you like most? That's what you came here I thought. To learn my secrets about sandwich making.” F'lhaminn chuckled silently.

“Sandwich making. Oh, he didn't say much, only that he intent to show how to make my own food.” G’raha blushed a little as he admitted this flaw of him.  
“We all start our journey at one specific point. You are not born as a master. Don't be ashamed to learn something new. And now drink your tea before it gets cold.”

A sometimes and a little chit chat later, the Warrior of light was back, arms full of bags.

“F’lhaminn, where shall put it down.”

“Over here, my dear and thanks. Will you assist me, while I show my new student the first steps.” F’lhaminn smiled at the young adventurer.

“With pleasure, Ma’am.” He answered with a smirk on his lips.

He took of his jacket and grabbed on of the spared aprons. Then he put on a bandana and washed his hands and arms and dried them. 

“I´m ready.” 

“Ok, your job is to show my student, how to cut thin slices of ham, cheese, cucumber, lettuce and bread, so he can copy it later.” 

G’raha was impressed, he didn't know how thin someone could cut slices without tear them up. The gaze of the Warrior of Light was focused and it seemed he had forgotten all the things around him. Four slices of ham and cheese, eight of the bread and the half of the cucumber and the lettuce were nicely cutten and prepared, when F’lhaminn said to him.

“Ok G’raha, I think you have seen enough it's now your turn, while my other assistant will chop some fresh herbs.” 

The three of them were working in silence, the Warrior of Light on G’raha’s left side and F’lhaminn on his right side, and after eight slices of all ingredients and some cheerful advises, the slices became even and he could feel how his mind began to settle.  
F’lhaminn was mixing the freshly chopped herbs with some cream cheese and seasoned it with salt and fresh grounded pepper. 

“My job´s done, he is now fully yours F'lhaminn. I think I take a nap, ‘til you finished your lecture. ” The Warrior of Light said, after he washed and dried his knife and board, and put away his used apron.

“Hey … .” G’raha protested at first, but his teacher stopped him.

“Let him, he's right. I think his presence would only distract you. Come on let us build some nice sandwiches.” F’lhaminn encouraged the young scholar. 

“ Two rules at first for a proper sandwich: Less is more, don´t put to much in it. And second, you need a good clue, it could be some butter, or cream cheese, or mustard. Whatever is fitting to the rest of the filling.”  
She began to mix some mustard with dill and honey, and took a platter with smoked salmon from little fridge under the counter. 

“Oh you don’t let me cut this.” He mentioned with a smile.

“No, because I let the merchant cut it when he delivers it, he is a master of filleting fish, and I pay him with a good home cooked meal.” Both chuckled, thinking of the scenery.

“You take two slices of bread, and the filling of your choice, take your time and prepare them before you start, so you don't have to search for something. Then you ….. .” 

The lectures of F’lhaminn and the quiet snoring from one of the comfortable armchairs, were the only sounds in the otherwise silent hall. 

“You did good G’raha Tia, you learned really fast. I thank you.” 

She was putting some bottle of wine, a pot of tea and some of the sandwiches they made on a tray, while he washed his hands and put away the used apron. 

“Sit down, and enjoy the fruits of your labor. I’ll be back in a few minutes. “ 

She said and put a platter with sandwiches as well as a cup and a pot of tea, at his place at the counter. Then she grabbed the tray and entered the Solar.  
G’raha sat down and grabbed a small notebook and a pen before he starts eating, and scribbled down what he had learned. He didn't even noticed that F'lhaminn had returned, until he had finished his notes. She grabbed the empty platter and put it in the sink.

“And now I show you, my best kept secret. I will show you the recipe for the favorite sandwich of your friend, he still tries to find out how I make it. The Cucumber-Mint-Sandwich.” She was whispering, as she told him that.

It was a challenge to follow her explanations, to write them down and to watch out after their sleeping friend at the same time, but in the end they managed to create this piece of art, without waking him.

They were chatting as the Warrior of Light awoke from his slumber and kept again company  
with them. 

“I think you need a strong tea and something to eat.” F’lhaminn said, and put a platter and a cup, before him.

“Mhhm, my Favorite. Thank you, F’lhaminn. Alas you will never tell me how you make them.”

His sigh made the others laugh.

“No my dear, you will find out in the end. And then it will be your victory.” She said, while he started eating.

“I think we have to go, the sun will set soon and I want to be back at the camp, before it’s dark.” The Warrior of Light said as he ended his meal.

“What? How long have we been here? My work…? Rammbroes?” The shocked Miqo’te cried out.

“He knew, I talked to him and he said it would be a good idea, you seemed to focused the last few days. He expect us back in the camp when the sun sets. Be nice a say goodbye to F’lhaminn.” He tried to calm down the young scholar.

“Goodbye F’lhaminn, it was a pleasure to be here and I hope I can come back soon.Thank you for your Lectures and recipes.” He said with a bow.

“Your welcome, my dear.” She said with a smile. Then they were leaving.

At the chocobo stable the Warrior of Light stopped G’raha before they entered.

“I want to give you something.” He simply told him, before he hand him over a flat package wrapped in waxed fabric.

“A knife and a board?” 

“Yeah, not the full set of tools for a culinarian, but the right thing for sandwich making.”

The Warrior of Light said before he entered the chocobo stable, and left the baffled Miqo’te behind.

************************************************************

The board was replaced by many others over the years, but the knife the Exarch used was still the same, as the recipes F’lhaminn shared with him.

And now that his own secret, that was hidden behind a hood, was revealed, he was able to prepare the favorite secret of his inspiration. The silently chuckled as he started to cut the cucumber.

**Author's Note:**

> You are allowed to make comments or give me kudos. I would be pleased.


End file.
